Altar of Oblivion
The Altar of Oblivion is a special location secluded from many areas of the world, notably being accessible from the Hoenn and recently found to be accessible from the faraway Clarr region. The Altar of Oblivion is notable for being a place forbidden to many trainers in that the area houses almost no Pokemon, along with the true Altar being hidden within the surrounding castle. The castle is taken over and is fought over by the teams Flare, Rocket, and the reborn Team Galactic in that the entire area is known to house multiple legendary Pokemon, such as Rayquaza, Kyurem, and even Arceus. It is also the place where a special tournament, dubbed "Clash of Champions" takes place, where the strongest trainers battle it out in the Colosseum area. War of the Teams Event After being escorted here by Steven Stone and Cynthia, the first thing the player will notice is the extreme abundance of Grunts in the area. Upon notice of this, Steven will tell the player about rumors of the Altar in that not only was it considered to be a gateway to the Hall of Origin, sharing many traits with the Spear Pillar, but it also was the source of extreme distortion, leading to many declaring the area taboo as it was declared a gateway to the Distortion World as well. Steven and Cynthia are then separated from the player as Team Flare, having managed to seize control of the legendary Pokemon Mewtwo, uses it to destroy the ship that the player and his colleagues were on. upon recovering, the player will be on the Basement floor, and be silently greeted by Red, having solo'ed the entire group of grunts using only his Pikachu. Blue will then rush into the scene and chastise Red for 'Stealing his thunder yet again' and rush off along with his starter Pokemon (Depending on Kanto Starter chosen during intro sequence detailing Red's journey) to stop the rogue Team Rocket Executive Archer from using Mewtwo to enslave Kanto. Red will silently follow. After battling their way through grunts, the player will come to meet Brendan, and Ethan fighting against admins in the Dining Hall. Brendan will gesture for the player to ignore them and find out who is causing the entire fiasco, only to be knocked aside by Team Galactic Commander Mars, who reveals to have captured Darkrai and Cresselia. The Commander then immediately targets the player, interrogating them on where Lucas and Dawn, the three trainers that quelled Giratina, have escaped to. Brendan will then use the Jade Orb to summon Rayquaza to the area and insist the player escape before things get out of hand, as the area's distortion becomes more unstable. As Brendan fights Mars and Ethan calls upon Suicune and Lugia, Rocket Executive Proton will enter the area and belittle the player for coming, revealing to have taken control of Entei and stating that he will assure that the player does not find the 'Lost Legendary'. His team consists of Entei, Weezing, and Crobat. After defeating him, he will sadly concede and release Entei, questioning why exactly he dared join Team Rocket. After defeating Proton, Blue will gesture for you to follow him. He then reveals that he managed to capture Zapdos and Moltres before Team Rocket could find it, and thus questions the player on whether or not they have captured a Legendary Pokemon. He will then tell you about Team Rocket's sudden revival and how Giovanni and his son Silver had seemingly no part in it. He will ask you to leave and let him and Red handle the gang war, but he is cut short when the now well-meaning Leaders of Team Magma and Aqua, Archie and Maxie, state that they have secured Groudon and Kyogre, and a weather crisis is of no issue,and that their Primal Reversions have been sealed off for safety purposes. Blue will then express relief and tell the player that this is no longer a game, saying 'Smell ya later, kid' before charging off to fight Archer. As the player continues battling various team grunts, they will be stopped by a sudden dimensional distortion. Upon the distortion's release, Hilbert and Hilda, both riding Reshiram and Zekrom respectively, will come crashing through, having fallen through the dimensional imbalance on their way to Clarr to stop the occurrence of Ragnarok, the day when all legendary Pokemon do battle. The duo tells the player that the terrain is too dangerous for a trainer without proper protection, and they are immediately joined by N, sporting Kyurem. N will tell the player about the potential destruction of the entire metaphysical plane should this battle continue, and joins Hilbert and Hilda, warning them to tread carefully, yet swiftly. The three then fly off on their dragons. When the player reaches the castle ramparts, they are met by Nate and Rosa, who have captured the two trios of Unova respectively; Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus for Nate, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion for Rosa. They will tell the player about the appearance of the Distortion World outside New Varia City, with three trainers escaping it riding Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. They will express shock that the player has gone so far without a single Legendary, and warn them about Cyrus, who has attained all Plates and plans to summon Arceus after escaping the Distortion World. They will then enter the castle proper, leaving the player to meet Serena and Calem, the two heroes that saved Kalos. They express shock at the disaster taking place and thus state that they have control over Xerneas and Yveltal, the two legendary Pokemon of Kalos. They will ask that you do not try to do anything too stupid, and will follow Nate and Rosa into the tower. Upon reaching the top of the tower, they will be joined by all of the previous protagonists to witness the unfolding event. At the tower's summit, at the true Altar of Oblivion, Archer, Cyrus, Lysandre, and Ghetsis will all be doing battle with legendary Pokemon, Archer with Mewtwo, Cyrus with Arceus, Lysandre with Zygarde, and Ghetsis having the two forms of Kyurem via visiting the alternate dimensions. The four villains will be arguing over who's views shall rule over the world, only to be interrupted by Silver and Giovanni, both sporting the then thought kidnapped Secret Legends, Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Victini, and Diancie. The duo pleads the four to cease their dispute, with Silver threatening to use Raikou and Ho-oh to do so, but, Cyrus, Ghetsis and Lysandre, being too far insane, ignore this whereas Archer hesitates. Before the four can clash, Lucas, Dawn, and Barry, sporting Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia respectively, halt the four legendaries and surround Arceus. Cyrus expresses indifference at this and states that Arceus has all 18 plates, and is thus invincible. However, thanks to the intervention of the Lake Guardians, Arceus is stripped of all 18 plates, and the resulting explosion knocks away the other protagonists, save for the player. Depending on the version played, either Latios or Latias will appear at the player's side, sporting either the Latiosite or the Latiasite respectively. Cyrus will express shock that a legendary Pokemon can Mega-Evolve, as will Lysandre and Ghetsis. After battling each legendary Pokemon, the tower will shake violently, and a bright portal will shine, unleashing every legendary Pokemon in the series into the region for the player to find. Upon the loss of their legendary Pokemon, and exhausted from battling, Latios/Latias will collapse from the overuse of Mega-Evolution while Cyrus, Lysandre, and Ghetsis swarm the player while Archer sits in shock in horror of his actions. The player can then choose two of the previous protagonists of the series to finish of the three men once and for all in a giant 3-on-3 Triple Battle, as Cyrus, having managed to keep Arceus at the Altar, will express that as long as they have Arceus, they can still conquer the planet. After defeating the team leaders, Cyrus, having become overridden with shock and despair that he had been foiled again, walks off in utter silence and falls back into the Distortion World, Mars not even following. Ghetsis will enter a state of utter insanity, turning into a blabbering mess followed by the Shadow Triad escorting him away, telling the player that he is so broken he will likely never speak again. Lysandre, however, will commit a much darker act, releasing all of his Pokemon and lamenting that his life no longer has meaning before jumping off the tower, implied to have not survived the fall. Afterwards, the protagonists will congratulate the player for succeeding in defeating the team leaders, giving them an invitation to join the in the tournament after they become Champion. They will also warn them of the legendary Pokemon copies are still out in the wild, and invite the player to catch all of them. Clash of Champions The player can return here to face all of the previous protagonists and champions after defeating the Elite Four. Category:Locations